Random Omakes
by I'm. . .An Innocent Bystander
Summary: My first one was inspired by the Scifi mini series Tin Man and I will post more as they come to me.
1. Chapter 1

Team Seven was walking along the forest path with the usual happenings. Sakura was asking out Sasuke, Sasuke was rejecting her, Naruto was then asking out Sakura, and she then rejected him. And all of this was happening while their sensei Kakashi Hatake was reading smut as usual. Through all of this Tazuna was thinking, _These four are supposed to protect me? Seriously the only one who did anything during the last attack was the one with the duck's ass for a head._ It was at this point in time that Kakashi sensed a displacement in the air and quickly shouted, "DUCK!" before pulling down Naruto and Tazuna. A large zanbato spun through the air about where their heads had been and embedded itself into a tree. After that a large, eyebrow-less man landed on the sword and battle was joined. Later after Zabuza had caught Kakashi in a water prison jutsu he sent several Mizu-bunshin after the three gennin. Sasuke deciding that Sakura needed to do something useful threw her through one of the Mizu bunshin. After bursting through it she stood up and started shrinking. Until finally all that was left of the pink-haired banshee was a blob of pink on the roadside. "She melted." Deadpanned Naruto. Everyone else just had huge sweatdrops, which grew when suddenly a bunch of midgets jumped out of the puddle of Sakura and started singing, "Ding dong the witch is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The first battle between Naruto Do'Urden and Hyuuga Neji. Hajime!"

"Byakugan!" After Neji's activation he gasped at the sheer amount of chakra radiating itself from his opponent's body. He was momentarily confused as to his opponent's choice of fighting style so out of curiosity he asked.

"With the amount of chakra you are naturally expelling you could be a first-rate ninjutsu specialist. So why did you choose the art of weapons?"

"Simple. I flipped a coin…" this brought forth a cry of outrage from one Tenten, budding weapons mistress of Konoha, "well to be exact I flipped several coins… at the same time."

"Huh?" was the oh-so-intelligent reply from Neji.

"Allow me to demonstrate. Proctor would you happen to have twelve coins of the same size on you?"

The proctor nods, pulls out the coins, and hands them to Naruto who places them on his hand in a stack. "It is a tradition in the noble branch of the various houses of my family to have the male either go to become a fighter or a ninjutsu specialist but we call them sorcerers. Anyways in my house it was always decided by the flipping of several coins. If a child could catch up to three coins in either hand after flipping six coins, they went to the Melee-Magathre (sp?) if the couldn't… they became a sorcerer. So when the male child came of age the were told to flip six coins and then continued adding two coins until they couldn't catch all of the coins anymore my uncle was able to catch five coins in each hand but I managed six. Let me show you."

The coins went up and Neji's eyes followed them so Naruto taking advantage punched him twice in the gut and then proceeded to catch all the coins after opening his hands he showed two stacks of coins in either hand.

Neji got up and after fixing his rather labored breathing he glared at Naruto and said," That wasn't very honorable."

To which Naruto replied, "We're shinobi, deal with it."

Neji then proceeded to bore the entire audience with his whole speech on fate and junk when Naruto interrupted him by laughing. "Your family only has two branches? Well my family's worse. In one city alone our family is divided into dozens of houses. The nine strongest rule the city in a council and the remaining houses are divided into ranks by their strength. You want to know how they increase in rank? By slaughtering the entire noble family of a house above them." This drew several gasps of horror from everybody. "But that's not all. If the attacking family fails to kill all of the nobles then the rest of the city obliterates their entire house. Such is drow justice." While Neji is busy being disgusted and slightly glad that he doesn't live in that family. Naruto drops a ball of darkness on him and proceeds to beat the ever-living shit out of him with the flat of the blade. Once the ball dispels it shows all that is left of Neji is a quivering and bleeding unconscious body on which Naruto sits calmly polishing his blades.

"Winner: Naruto Do'Urden!"

AN: I got this idea and just wanted to get it up so that I don't forget it when I finally get the actual fic to this point in the timeline. Also once I reach this fight I will probably elaborate for but I currently have a virus on my computer so I am using my parents computer and it isn't going to be accessible to me for some time so this is the last update you will see from me for a while. Sorry! Also I am thinking about redoing the first two chapters of Naruto Do'Urden cause I got a better idea for a pairing than demonic harem and it will hopefully be easier to write. See ya'll later!


End file.
